Royal Guards (Aladdin)
The Royal Guards are commanded by Razoul, patrolling both the palace and the streets of Agrabah. Apart from Razoul, there are three commonly appearing guards in the series. Fazahl Fazim is darkly colored and very fat, with a long mustache. His lines usually make reference to food. Hakim Hakim is pale, very thin and tall. His lines generally put a pessimistic take on the situation. Zagoolien Zagoolien is slightly paler and less fat than Fazahl. He is the shortest of the three. Appearancess Aladdin In the first movie, the guards are the main security force of Agrabah, mainly keeping the royal family safe or trying to stop thieves from stealing. The Royal Guards are also shown to keep trying to arrest a certain street rat that always gets away from them; Aladdin. Later, by Jafar's orders they eventually find Aladdin's hovel and arrest him, but at the same time they also find Princess Jasmine, who had earlier escaped from the palace. When she orders them to release him, Razoul, The Captain of the Royal Guards apologizes saying they can't and escort the Princess back to the palace. For the rest of the film, the guards don't do much, having only a minor /recurring role, but some of them along with Razoul do appear when a disguised Aladdin who goes under the name of "Prince Ali" arrives in the city, seeking Princess Jasmine's hand in marriage. Later on after Aladdin and Jasmine arrive back at the palace after going on their first carpet ride together, the guards under Jafar's orders kidnap Aladdin, knock him unconscious and throw him off a cliff. It's most likely that Jafar had hypnotize the guards into doing these deeds or lied to them saying "Prince Ali" was up to no good. After that the guards don't appear for the rest of the movie. The Return of Jafar In the second film, despite being engaged to marry Jasmine, the guards haven't changed their opinion of Aladdin, seeing him nothing than a mere "street rat" as they always have. They are shown to have again a bit of a minor/recurring role as they had in the first film. They first appear trying to arrest the thief Abis Mal who then escapes in a wagon carrying chickens and eggs and then later appear when the Sultan tries have the guards arrest Iago. Later, when Aladdin arrives back at the palace to let everyone know that the Sultan had been kidnapped, the guards however have been deceived by Jafar, arrest Aladdin believing him to have murdered the Sultan. Later, the guards under "Princess Jasmine's" orders are to have Aladdin die as punishment, when really it was Jafar disguised as Jasmine, when the real princess had already been captured and locked in Jafar's lair. However, thanks to Iago, he was able to free Genie and thus saved Aladdin before he was killed and they are been severely punished by the Sultan for falling into Jafar's tricks. Aladdin (TV series) Aladdin and the King of Theives Disney Parks Kingdom Hearts χ After helping the unconscious Aladdin in the desert and visiting Agrabah, the player can talk to the Palace Guards for the first time. The guards explain that the city is under attack of the Heartless and that the defense is not going well. The Heartless seem to be emerging from a legendary cave on other side of the desert and after the attack on some of their comrades, they ask the player to follow their footsteps in the desert to find the attacker. The player arrives in time to save a guard from a Fat Bandit who reveals, that the Heartless are appearing in the royal palace too. As it turns out another Fat Bandit is already marching to the palace gates with the guards being unable to stop him. The player also defeats this one but is repelled by an unknown Heartless. Gladly Aladdin arrives just in time to help the player against this new foe but before being destroyed, the Heartless vanishes. Gallery Snapshot20051018181337.jpg|"He's got a sword!!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-829.jpg The Guards and Aladdin.png aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1085.jpg aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.jpg Royal_Guard_KHX.png Tumblr n1hi54SWV91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Palace Guard.jpg Tumblr nbgt4kt8hS1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg aladdin-and-the-royal-guards.png Rom046.jpg Suts027.jpg Suts014.jpg Aff035.jpg Suts036.jpg Suts035.jpg Suts032.jpg Suts031.jpg Aad148.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg ras.gif rtg19.gif rtg18.gif algu.gif clipfazal.gif Grin Razoul and Guards.jpg Razoul-s-two-henchguards-but-not-evil-disney-villains-15249547-133-100.jpg Grumpy_Razoul.jpg Princeess_when_Fazal_was_not_thinking_of_food_it_will_be_time_to_buried_him_.jpg 921567 1326026441802 full.jpg Scannedcard030.jpg 19b2e933f01131683b1ab5b961353382fbb323f0.jpg 67cf47190a6d752d7a105ea8e474bb21b6b5c371.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.jpg Palace_Guard_Waving.jpg Palace_Guard_riding_Sahara.jpg Hakim_and_Fazal.jpg Trivia Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Police officers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Minions